The Prince's Prodigy
by Raynedrop12
Summary: When a little girl is left abandoned, beaten, and obviously raped on Frieza's ship Vegeta finds the girl's situation relatable and even recognizes her as his first love's daughter. He took her in as his own and under his wing she grew up for two short years until Vegeta was sent off on a mission and never came back for her. Little does she know he's not that far away. Gh/V B/V T/OC
1. Prologue

Prolgue

Run. Run, run, run. That's all she could do. Her black eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she sped past her surroundings as quick as she could. She had to get out of here, and fast. Frieza was sure to be hot on her tail...literally, and if it wasn't Frieza it'd be Zarbon. That really got her going as she found the strength to take longer, faster strides.

She soon reached the air lock which led to the escape pods. She was centimers away from ripping the door off its hinges when she remembered if she opened the door she'd get sucked into the icy clutches of space. She looked around frantically for something that could help her escape she was desperate she couldn't go on with the torture that Frieza and his underlinings kept dishing out to her she knew she'd never be the same. She saw a glass cabinet with 3 space suits lined one after another no doubt for Frieza's most valuable soldiers and to hell with everyone else. She slammed her fist through the glass drawing a thin stream of blood dropping a bit onto the floor along with the fountain of glass scattered across the dimly lit corridor.

Or atleast previously dimly lit corridor. Lights flared red and alarms sounded loud enough to birth a permanent riging in her ears. Doors all around the ship were shut and locked instantly. She had no time to waste she put on the suit to the best of her limited abilities and bent the doors open making a mad dash to a space pod and entering a random destination. She could care less where she went as long as it got her off Frieza's ship. She prayed she could take off before Frieza could find her leaving or worse... Zarbon. She couldn't help but let a few tears of joy escape as she saw the tyrant's ship dissolve behind her into the vacuum of space for what she hoped was the last time.

As soon as the alarms went off he knew she had made it. He could no longer dent the love he felt for her, and no matter how much he hurt for her to leave, it hurt him more to see what they did to her. He always acted so cold towards her so he wouldn't slip up and reveal the way he really felt about her, but when she needed help he was always the first at her side and he last to leave. He knew of only two escape pod docking stations on the ship and the closer one was the obvious choice to look first.

He was ready for this. He knew as soon as he planted the idea of escape in her head, he'd have to take the fall. He soon found himself in the back of a crowd swarming the area. All weaker than he was. He couldn't have any witnesses to save her so he did what he had to do. Nothing remained of the soldiers who once stood before him and he swiftly carried out his plan to save her. After he disintegrated the useless soldiers, he then obliterated what was left of the other space pods and suits in several small blasts.

Just when he thought he had gotten away with it he heard the chilling voice of the tyrant who ruined his childhood and robbed him of his home call his name like he was a long lost relative.

"Vegeta, now why'd you have to go and do that. Just when I thought you were becoming manageable you pull this. There will be consequences you know, but I suppose if you tell me who left and where they went I'll take it easy on you."


	2. Prince Charming

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows I've never gotten this good of a response on anything before and I'm super excited. There may be grammar issues because I write from my phone sometimes and there may be a longer wait between updates in the following chapters. I love TFS and if you haven't seen Dragon Ball Z Abridged you need to. Right. Now. but anyway I borrowed a line of two from them you'll know it when you see it (I had to) and of course I don't own Dragon Ball Z if I did Videl would be a saiyan so thanks I hope this is as good as you guys hoped! Also I will eventually get into Videl becase she is the main character but first I have to start with the background of the story.

"Now Vegeta, since I was ever so kind decided to table our little, mishap, I do need to get some consequences in don't I." Frieza giggled and turned to Vegeta wearing his signature "I'll strangle you with your own vital organs as I rape you and blow up your planet" expression which Vegeta thought he wore all too often.

"Well I'm not going to help you determine your sex if that's what your asking, but when you find out could you announce it over the loud speaker? I've got three meals on your womanhood here and that bastards gonna pay up." Frieza looked absolutely infuriated.

Vegeta had rudely hinted at his unofficial gender before, but he never stated it out right. He was a dead man. His blood was boiling and his vision went blood red! Then he stopped.

"Vegeta you're not picturing me with boobs are you?" Frieza paused his attack to ask.

"What! No of course not!" Vegeta screamed in defense.

'He must never know.' he thought to himself.

"I'm going to beat you now."

"I figured as much."

Two months. It had been two glorious months since Evia had escaped the hell hole Frieza called a ship and a day since she met her prince charming, or at least a man as close to being Vegeta as the planet earth could offer. She still felt funny from last night. She had been walking around roaming Earth to her hearts content and had managed to walk into a large house hosting a party celebrating some tournament.

All she knew was that the winner was attractive and engaged. What a downer. That's when 'he' waltzed up and offered her a drink and that's also when she found out she couldn't handle alcohol. As if that wasn't enough, later she found out that a few things went down last night and she didn't even want to know the details. She didn't remember it, so that was a plus, but she couldn't shake the qualms she was having. People like Frieza and Zarbon and all the other bastards who used her were making unwanted guest appearances in her thoughts and even her dreams later on.

'Damn that bastard I'll get him eventually' Vegeta thought while brooding in the healing chamber. He wondered how Evia was doing. Was she okay? Was she still alive? Were her nightmares worse than his? Over the past few months he had suffered multiple beatings on her account.

A week went by and they all figured out it was Evia who left. Even those who didn't ever speak to her knew that she left because things with Frieza were tense and even worse with Zarbon. You'd see random soldiers dragged into 'the point of no return' a.k.a. Zarbon's room. He had always been a bit...sexual with, to put it lightly, everyone. Now it was more than a bit. Their community whore wasn't there and shit had officially hit the fan. (A.N.- HAHA I love being the author I can declare shit like that and get away with it finally)

Zarbon cursed himself as he threw the latest test subject out dead. He had never killed one before, he couldn't be that rough could he? He had always taken that saiyan woman full force and she left the room limping, but at least she was walking. Maybe that was due to the fact that she was so damn stubborn she refused to do anything he asked or show even a small hint of emotion. That's why he liked her. Not to mention the fact she was the only female on the ship...

"Oh Goku aren't you just elated!" Chichi sighed clasping her hands together and holding them up by her neck for the same reason all anime females do. Probably.

"But I thought it was a real wedding." Goku sentence-questioned (it only makes sense because it's him).

"Goku, that's eloped. Elated means you're really happy."

Chichi explained for what she didn't know would be the second (if you count the marriage isn't food thing) in a very, very, very, very long list of verys before the long list of times she'd have to teach her husband better vocabulary, and customs, and parenting and... you get the picture.

"Oh well yeah, I guess I am happy." He said cheerfully as he set off in search of his gi that he had lost last night. Well, not lost. More like put down somewhere, like behind the box of Chichi's recipes and his shirt was in the yard and his pants somehow ended up on the ceiling fan.

Two hours, three broken pictures, and an angry ceiling fanless Chichi later, he finally assembled his clothes only to find his path being pointed to...the clothes eater! He hated the way that once you put good clothes in it ate them and spit up other ones that were smaller. He also couldn't stand the way it made that noise with all its 'swishity swooshityness'.

"Goku, for the last time take your damn clothes off." Chichi commanded not realizing the idea she had given him.

"Well, I just foun- OKAY!" at the age of 18, no matter how pure, boys will be boys.

"That is NOT what I meant!" Chichi said not changing her tone of voice or hardened facial expression.

"Oh." He looked like a kicked puppy and she could have sworn for just a second it looked like he was pulling the guilt trip but no. Her Goku was too pure and innocent for that and besides, she just couldn't resist that face.

"Fine, but you're doing laundry later." 'SCORE!' He thought to himself. He couldn't believe he had been able to pull that off, but he wasn't going to question it.


	3. Deadly Games

Wow I was totally bored and decided to get another chapter going so here it is! This is a rare occasion, but an occasion none the less.

"So this is really happening." Hercule whispered as his jaw was put to use as a doormat it was hanging so low.

"Erm yeah... I- I think it happened that night we..." Evia had spent seven months on Earth and she had already spent five of them pregnant with a man she didn't even know.

She began to think maybe fate had her on Frieza's ship for a reason... No. Fate can be cruel, but not that cruel. She'd probably never know the reason she had been born a saiyan into the ruthless clutches of Frieza, but she liked to tell herself it was because she was the only on e in the universe strong enough to handle being her.

"Well do you want me to uh... to like pay for it and stuff?"

"First off" she fought her way to her feet from the booth she was sitting in "SHE is a girl. Not an 'it'. She is a baby and she will be treated like one." She lashed out at him thinking of the way she had been treated.

She didn't really want to have to take care of a kid, but if she had to, she was glad it was the one she had. Over the past two months she had known, she had become quite attatched. She wanted so much more for her daughter, but she was unsure she could give it to her. Evia didn't have the slightest clue as to how to raise a child, or what it felt like to be one for that matter.

"Look I don't have to be here you know. I could just let you do it all on your own and not give shit about either of you but I'm here and I said I'd help so what the fuck are you yelling at me about?" Hercule spat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly have the greatest childhood in the world" she choked back her tears "but I really want to make this good for her. I want so much for her that I didn't have." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she took a seat again.

"I-I didn't know."

"Yeah I know."

"So... what now?"

"There are a few things you should know if you're going to help raise this child. First" she swallowed while molding her facial expression into one of seriousness "I am not from this planet. I'm part of a warrior race that is all but extinct. Myself, Vegeta, Raditz, Kakarot, and Nappa are the only survivors left I was taken as a slave at the age of four along side Vegeta and placed on a ship that travels the universe and purges planets."

"You're shitting me right? That's not even funny how the hell do you have such a straight face?" He chuckled.

"You're serious." he said coming to the realization she meant her words after a good thirty seconds of laughter.

"I'm dead serious. I have the scars to prove it,do you not remember?"

"Uh...I don't remember much i-it was sorta' all a blur really." he stated scratching his head.

"Oh." was all she could think of to say.

"Have you ever thought of, ya know, going to get some help?" he suggested

"What does that mean?" She questioned taking a sip of her coffee. She found out that she loved coffee.

Especially the coffee she could get at a little shop on the outskirts of Orange Star City it was far enough away so be able to get a full view of the sunrise in the morning, and to be able to be at the closest mall in fifteen minutes during traffic. The waitress was on a first name basis with her and knew what she was going to order before she said anything. When she first landed she had no idea what do or where to go. Finally, she got a job as a bodyguard for a wealthy man who had discovered her superior fighting skills when she had stopped a group of hired men from killing him. She made enough money to buy coffee when she was out of the house, and she was even offered a place to stay in the man's home. His house doubled as his company, and was large enough to have both in one building but the downside was it was located in a different city than the best coffee shop in the universe, or that's what she thought anyway.

"I meant like, a counselor or something."

'Great, when I finally find a decent lookin' one, she turns out to be a total nut-job. Way to go Hercule.'

"So Chichi, I've been meaning to ask you. What's that pregnancy thing taste like?" Goku asked wearing his best innocent smile.

"Oh Kami I'm going to be raising two boys... Pregnancy isn't a food Goku. I swear if you ask me what another in-freaking-animate thing or object or state of fucking being is ONE MORE TIME! I'm gonna explode!" Chichi screeched while attempting to fold laundry. She had been painting the nursery she had blackmailed Goku into building (no food obviously) all morning, and boy, was she exhausted.

"Aren't you going to eventually anyway?" Goku asked staring at her rapidly growing baby bump.

"Yes Goku. Yes I fucking am RIGHT. NOW." She brought the towel she had been folding for the past five minutes up to her face and screamed as loud as she could into in trying to let off steam.

"Chichi are you okay? Was it something I said?" Goku asked rushing to her side.

She began to sob loudly into the now unfolded towel.

"Our dear Vegeta wasn't smart enough to remember to wipe the coordinate history from the computer that controls the space pod data. He's not as clever as I had expected. How disappointing. I do like challenges but no matter. You are going to retrieve the girl and bring her, along with Vegeta, to me immediately following your arrival back on the ship. Like one big game of hide 'n' seek. She hides, you seek. Vegeta hides, you seek. Understood?" Frieza smirked as he watched Zarbon's eyes grow wide with anticipation and he even looked... aroused? Of course he did he spent more time with his whore than he did.

"Yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon laughed maniacally as he sped off to find the computer that the coordinates for Evia's pod to land and duplicate them. Zarbon could hardly contain his excitement months of useless soldiers and he thought he'd lose his mind but now he was going to get her back. (What he didn't know is that everyone else already knew that he had never had one to begin with.) Even Frieza realized that he was a messed up bastard but he wasn't complaining. He could always use more insane soldiers who enjoyed carrying out his orders.

A.N.- so tell me what you think so far I'm hoping to get this back story crap over with soon and start the real plot but I'm still enjoying writing this. Is there anything I could do to improve this?


	4. Isolation

I'm really trying to get this story going so I'm just going to finish the back story in this chapter since the main story will be Videl on Earth. Tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome obviously but they are pretty motivating.

Evia quietly sipped her coffee in the booth that had a view of the sunrise out the window in her favorite coffee shop. She couldn't read the Earth language sign, so she just called it like she saw it, a coffee shop. Bulma, the daughter of her employer, had tried to teach her to read but it failed miserably. Bulma had really been there for her the past few weeks. No one but Hercule knew she was an alien still, and she was thinking about telling Bulma but something just told her not to. That little voice in your head that says "This won't end well." was on high alert when she thought of telling other people. She guessed that it must have been her better judgement speaking because being a saiyan had gotten her no where but Frieza's ship and here, she was simply Evia. She couldn't remember the last person to call her by her name except for Vegeta. Even Raditz and Nappa found pestering nicknames for her. She may not have been able to beat Nappa, but she could go toe to toe with Raditz any day.

She had always wanted to be a fighter, but every one else had different ideas of how to use her. The thought of it made her sick. She quickly sat her coffee down on the table and rested her head on the table carefully guarded by her arms. "Do you wanna talk about it?" the morning waitress asked as she sat down across from her with a sympathetic look on her face.

"N-no. I'll spare you a sob story I don't wanna hear it much myself." she replied wiping the single tear that had managed to escape her onyx eyes. She had gently rolling waves of black hair down to her lower back that, before Bulma had taught her how, she never brushed. The way she ilved now was a dream come true compared to Frieza's ship. She had running water, and a blanket to sleep with not to mention a bed. She even had a brush and more than one outfit. It wasn't much compared to what Bulma had, but she was content with life on Earth and she actually thought that she had escaped Frieza.

"I've got plenty of time. It's 7 a.m. on a Monday we won't get much busier than this." she stated gesturing to the one other customer. The room wsn't very large, but large enough to seat about twenty-five people. The paint was peeling off the walls and some of the both seats had holes in them but it just added to the feel that this place had that the rest of the city didn't. It felt so isolated and peaceful.

"Well, I don't wanna go into detail but... I haven't had the best life and the nightmares won't stop an-and the flashbacks and the seeing their faces and..." she could no longer fight the tears as she confessed how troubled she had been lately. "And to top it all off, I have to raise a kid! I never even got to be one I don't have the slightest clue how to take care of a baby." she whispered holding her head in her hands.

"I have four hun, and let me tell you it isn't not easy. Between the cryin' and the dirty diapers and the messes you're in for a hell of a ride, but it's worth it. At the end of the day, you realize that you're all they've got and if that doesn't motivate you to love them despite all the sticky stuff on the doors and the crayon on your TV screen, and the grill cheeses in the VCR, oh don't even get me started on that one, then I don't know what will. You're gonna look at that baby and think 'Wow. That came out of me?'

"That was my first reaction with Videl anyway. Good lord was she a handful, but she was beautiful and smart, and the kindest soul I've ever met." she said brushing one of the stray locks of gray hair from her face. She looked to be about fifty and you could easily tell she used to have dark hair. Her face was wrinkled and worn but she was still pretty. She had dark green eyes the color of pine trees and her laugh lines just seemed to add to the sense of peace about her.

"Was?" Evia asked feeling the fear tug at her heart. She couldn't lose this kid. Her baby was all she had to live for anymore. She had freedom, she had a job, she had coffee, and now she was going to have a baby.

"Sh-she passed on a while back. Damn that fire. She was in school at the time, helping out at the kindergarten. She had always taken an interest in martial arts, and I think the only reason she managed to save those kids is because of her training. Told me that she made several trips back in there to save as many people as she could and by the time she got every one out she went. Doctors said she breathed too much smoke and got too many burns, but I'm damn proud. That's her picture right up there." she pointed to the picture of a girl with a rounded face unlike the waitress, but with the same pine colored eyes and dark hair. She was looking up from a table sitting in a char much too small to fit her. It looked like they had snapped the photo while she was helping a kid to color in the lines. "I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't even imagine the pain of-of losing a child." she turned her head to the middle aged woman while her eyes filled with tears. "It just helps knowing she died a good death. My only regret is that I didn't tell her I loved her enough. She was my first little girl, and we had something special, but maybe it was just that thing about her. Her younger brothers had the same sort of bond. They fought all the time, got on her nerves. Finally she took up martial arts so she ould kick all their asses and do other things at the same time. She called it 'multitasking', but I still call it being a smart ass. She wasn't much younger than you. A senior at Orange High over there." she pointed and threw her hand in the direction of the school.

"Enough about me, how about somethin' about you?" she asked as her southern drawl was emphasized enough even for Evia to pick up on it.

"I...I don' know. All I know is that she's a girl." she smiled placing one hand on her stomach.

"Have you thought about any names?"

"No, not really." the female saiyan said mentally slapping herself for not thinking of a name sooner.

"That's kinda important. What's your name anyway? Can't believe you've been comin' here for months and I haven't thought to ask you yet."

"Evia." she stated simply.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled widely showing off her laugh lines and held out her hand horizontally while facing her palm parallel to the wall

"I'm Kri."

"I-it's nice to meet you too Kri." she said grasping her hand awkwardly trying to remember the Earth custom Bulma had taught her for occasions like this.

"Here." Kri sighed correcting Evia's hand and then shaking it causing a shocked expression to make its home on her face. "Don't tell me you've never shaken someone's hand before." Kri withdrew her hand and let it fall back on the table with a thud.

"Well... my friend tried to teach me how but uh..." she twirled her hair around one finger and looked down at her coffee.

Later that day, the saiyaness was walking along the coast she had flown to. She'd never seen an ocean before, or any large body of water period. She loved the way the water, which was absolutely NOT drinkable, washed up over her toes and the sand squished in between them. This had to be her second favorite place in the universe. She sat down where the wet sand met the dry and rolled up her jeans even further while placing the other hand behind her for support. Then she lay back and just let the sound of the ocean become a lullaby singing her to sleep. Evia was awakened by the rancid smell of hot breath on her neck. She couldn't see anything because a hand had been placed over her eyes, and another was trailing up her inner thigh.

"Did you really think you were rid of me sweetheart? Don't worry, I'm right here." a voice unmistakably Zarbon's whispered in her ear. "What happened to you anyway? You're not pregnant are you? I'll have a hell of a time explaining this to Frieza." He laughed picking her up bridal style.

She tried to fight back. She kicked and screamed and elbowed him in the face but in a flash she had landed on her ass and Zarbon was kneeling with an energy blast ready to fire hovering in the palm of his hand.

"That thing you've got will die if you so much as make me think you're trying to get away one more time." he whispered through clenched teeth. His bloodshot eyes shown white in the moonlight as he grinned. His looks finally matched his insides. Insane.

"You WHAT?" Vegeta screamed in Yaar the computer guy's face. He hadn't slept in days, and he was starving. Severely malnourished and exhausted was the state he was in, but he still found the strength to brutally murder Yaar the computer guy. When Frieza found beings he wanted in his army and didn't like their names he named them things like Aargh and Yaar and Doot. By now there were so many Yaars that they kept their job description at the end of their names(i.e. Yaar the computer guy, Yaar the cook, Yaar the laundry guy etc...) Moments before his demise he had admitted to giving Frieza the coordinates of ship 9,001 that Evia had taken. 'Damn Yaars'

"Damn it! Clean that one up yourself Vegeta!"

"Shut the fuck up Yaar the janitor!" Vegeta screamed in frustration as he sent another ki blast Yaar the janitor's way. Yaar the janitor number two was going to have a lot of work to do.

"Frieza wants to speak with you Vegeta. It's important." Zarbon laughed as he passed Vegeta dragging the only person he ever loved more than his own survival. He had her. He had his everything. He only kept living because of his goal to kill Frieza and earn his freedom. That would never happen if they had leverage on him, his only advantage was that no one knew how he really felt about her, but the little voice in his head told him they soon would. The prince of all saiyans followed blindly niting his tongue. He couldn't. He wouldn't give up everything he had worked for for a girl. At least the old Vegeta wouldn't have. He was different. He used to be warmer, less... monster. No, he wasn't rainbows and sunshine, but even he recognized how closed off from the world he had become. He had let this life seep into him and make him cold. The saiyan race may have been ruthless and cunning, but this was a different kind of ruthless. Saiyans killed everything because they could. He killed everything because he wanted to.

Evia had done the opposite. She killed nothing because she didn't like pain whether she was on the receiving end or not. Frieza had ruined them. Vegeta saw for himself then that they might have had a shot before all this. In a different life maybe, but now they had become tainted and scarred in ways too different to come together. He saw the only light in his life diminish in front of his very eyes.

"Goku, what do you think we should name him?" Chichi asked. It was the first time she had spoken to him since yesterday.

"How about... Goku." He laughed out of happiness because he had obviously just came up with the best name ever and Chichi would cook him an extra big dinner and let him train for the rest of the day and-

"How about no." she snapped.

"What? What's wrong with Goku? You know it's my name right."

"Why do I bother..." she complained as she fell over into his lap. They were sitting side by side on their capsule couch they had gotten from Bulma as a wedding gift.

"Was it something I-"

"Yes Goku. It was something you said." Chichi explained while exhaling.

"Why don't we name our son Kami?"

"Because I said no." She was tired of having to give long explanations as to why, or why not, so she used the classic mom saying. "Why'd you say no?" "Because I can."

"This is turning out to be a very one sided decision you know."

"Do you even know what one sided means?" The Ox princess snapped again.

"It means that you're dictating all the decisions and only approving something that you like, or thought up yourself and are taking away rights from the other person."

"What the hell was that?" She shot upright and turned to look at Goku. Her face said it all. She was absolutely shocked.

"Was it something I said?" He questioned genuinely concerned.

"No." She sighed in defeat.

"Nice to see you agai- what the fuck is that?" Frieza's eyes bulged out of his skull as he pointed to Evia's baby bump.

"Oh that?" Vegeta asked as he gestured toward it too

"Well from the looks of it she probably swallowed a space duck. I'm right aren't I?" He flashed a smirk at Evia and she just rolled her eyes. "Same dry sense of humor, as always Vegeta." Frieza rolled his eyes as well and looked Evia in the eyes with a cold expression on his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You belong TO ME! You live on MY ship, you eat MY food. Without me you wouldn't have a pot to piss in you cunt. Now tell me, what is your job on this ship?"

"To be put throu- OW!" Zarbon dug his fingers into her shoulder blade "to let you bastards do whatever the hell you want to me right?" She stared him down dauntlessly for the first time in her life.

"It seems your trip to Earth has given you some confidence. We'll have to fix that. Zarbon don't bring her back until she knows her place." Frieza smirked at her.

"Yes Lord Frieza." He roughly put his hand over her mouth and another just below her stomach and whispered something in her ear that caused her to kick even harder. Vegeta couldn't just stand there. He had to stop him from doing this to her.

"Frieza that could damage the kid you know how that bastard is. The kid is gonna be a saiyan so that means more fighters for you and then there's the possibility it could be a female." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt sick, and even sicker as he saw the expression on Evia's face.

"He does have a point Zarbon. Be gentle. Don't bring her back either. I've had Yaar head of the housing department get her a room ready under more heavy surveillance. She'll no longer be allowed to leave the room for anything. Ever. When the child is born bring him to me and I'll pass my judgement on his fate as I see fit."

"VEGETA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She had bitten a chunk out of Zarbon's hand leaving a trail of purple blood all over her face.

"DON'T LET HIM GET HER!" She cried trying to fight back. Tears were running down her face by the gallon now as she was dragged out of the room. Vegeta could do nothing but watch in horror as he stood frozen, doing nothing as he watched her go, no doubt, to her death. That's when it sunk in that he would never see her again, and he never did.

Wow that was tough to write I didn't know I'd like Evia as much as I do when I first thought of writing this story but sadly, it had to be done. I noticed there weren't any spaces when I copied the document over, so I fixed it just now sorry about that but anyway thank all you guys so much for the reviews and the follows!


	5. The Prince's Prodigy

**_For those of you that haven't noticed, this story is really really dark and the events that happen in this chapter are awful. I hated writing this and I'm warning you now this isn't for sensitive people. At. All. The story officially starts now. It's written from the point of view of 2 and 1/2 year old Videl, and the rest of the story will be too. I had to change the rating on this story obviously because of what happens. _**

It happened too fast. Momma told me to get in the corner and that meant the loud green man was coming. I knew better than to look, I did one time and it scared me bad enough for nightmares. It was really loud this time, and momma was even screaming but I didn't look. Then I felt someone pick me up by my hair and it hurt a lot! I remember crying and screaming for momma, but she didn't come this time. When ever the green man used to try and get me, momma would attack him, but this time she didn't. It was walking out the door with me when I finally saw my momma. She was covered in blood and her eyes were still open and her mouth looked like she was trying to scram but her voice wasn't looked worse than she usually did when the green man came to visit every now and then.

"Umma" I screamed trying to get him to take me back to her. I couldn't quite say momma yet, but I was getting there.

Didn't he know she was hurt? Didn't he know that I had to help her? I think he did, but he just didn't care. He walked into a room and slammed the door behind him real loud and stuck his dirty hand in my face.

"If you don't shut up now brat, you won't live to utter another sound." He looked me in the eyes and his face was so scary that I couldn't help but bite his hand and scream. Momma always told me I was super duper loud when I cried, but she wasn't here so I did it anyway. He dropped me and I landed on my back and my head hit the floor hard and I began to cry even louder. That's when I saw the big purple scar on the hand underneath my bite mark. I wondered who did that? I didn't even have time to stop crying before he kicked my side and I flew into a wall. I couldn't believe how much he had hurt me already it was like when the white girl came to visit me and momma.

"Op!" I wailed pleading for him to stop, but he didn't. He grabbed me under my face and pushed me against the wall and I couldn't breath! It was like that time the white girl put her hand over my mouth until I saw black stuff all around me.

"I told you what would happen if you made another sound didn't I?" He smiled but it wasn't a real smile. It looked evil and mean and it made me wanna cry again, but I couldn't.

**_(A.N.-DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.) _**

"You're gonna regret that." was all he said, whatever that meant and then he hit me and kicked me over and over until I couldn't feel it anymore. Finally when I thought it was over he shoved his hands between my legs and I realized it was the same thing he had done to mommy when I was looking. It made her sad, and she cried quietly while he did it, so I guess it was a bad thing and I could see why she cried, it hurt.

"Op!" I screamed again as he kept on going. It felt like forever, but finally he stopped. My throat hurt because of yelling so much and I was crying a lot. "Not even your mother cried this much at your age." he laughed again. What was that supposed to mean? "

I'm really going to enjoy this next part. Not the sensation of pleasure as much as my own amusement though!" He put on that evil smile again as he dropped me on the floor. I was pretty sure my legs were bleeding. He looked like he was taking off his pants when a small guy with big hair wrapped his arms around the green man's neck and squeezed.

"Don't fucking touch her." He said quietly but meanly. Not like a whisper mommy taught me to do, but like he was so mad that he was quiet.

The green man reached over his shoulder and grabbed the small man by the face and threw him down leaving a place down in the ground whee his body had hit. Before The green man could do anything else he threw his feet in the air and landed crouched down and then I think he kicked the green man but I'm not sure I couldn't see it. All I saw was the small man's foot go down to the ground and the green man's face to go backwards. They kept fighting for a while, but the small man was losing. That's when the green man stopped fighting him. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"Vegeta, I didn't think you had the balls to attack me. Especially over something as small as that brat right there." He pointed at me. I would have said something, but I was still crying. I felt all the places he had hit me now and it hurt so much. My body was covered in blood, just like momma's.

"Umma!" I said when the crying got quieter, but then it came back loud as ever.

"What the hell do you want with a baby Zarbon? Have you suddenly taken interest in shitty diapers?" The small man said angry gain but he wasn't quiet again.

"I've taken interest in the only thing left alive on this ship to satisfy me."

"Well the only ting that'll satisfy me is killing your sorry ass." The small man said again as he jumped at the green man again only to get knocked down.

"Vegeta, if you want her so bad take her. She's of no use now the only reason she's alive is because the whore threatened suicide if we killed her. Frieza wants her dead but I decided to keep her alive a little while longer." He smiled that evil smile. I hated it so much.

"You kept a baby alive a little longer so you could abuse and fornicate with it to satisfy your sick desires? Has anyone ever told you that you're just about the sickest fucking bastard to ever exist in the universe, and this is coming from me."

"As a matter of fact, I have. But I learned to just brush off the cruel words." He kept laughing weird after everything he said which didn't make any sense to me but then again nothing he did made any sense to me.

"Just give me the brat damn it."

"Why do you care? You accuse me of being a sick bastard but you want the same thing don't you. Looks like I'm not the only sick bastard." The evil smile just never left his face and it was making me mad.

"She's of my race, and I will NOT have her used as another toy for you and Frieza. Saiyans are to be respected and you are not fucking respecting her and when you disrespect a saiyan I'm in charge of, you disrespect ME. I could care less about the brat or raping her. She's the last female of my race if what you said is true and she's coming with me." A bunch of funny looking people had all stood around the door way and watched the small man. They looked shocked.

"It's not like I wanted her anyway. Really you've just made a big deal out of something that wasn't, and I see you've got the wound to show for it." He stood up taller as he looked at the small man's nose that was bleeding a lot. And I mean a lot. His mouth was also bleeding, and he had a hand over his side.

"Have fun. You won't be getting double rations either." He walked out of the room and he didn't even have to tell the people to move they just did it like they were scared. I felt light and fluffy. I had for a while, but it suddenly got worse. I felt like I was flying but all the pain was still there. It made my head hurt worse to wonder how that was happening. I felt myself get picked up again, but this time gently, and just under my arms. The small man said something I couldn't hear and placed me on his shoulder as he carried me out of the bad room. The people moved without being told to again, and I wanted to wonder why but I couldn't do anything then it hurt so bad.

"So you still haven't told me what the hell possessed you to stop him from killing her." A big ugly man said to the small man that was sitting across the room.

"She's the last female of our race Nappa, and we need all the survivors we can get." He said to Nappa I think.

"Bullshit Vegeta, you know it. What's the real reason?" Nappa said rolling his eyes.

The small man looked hurt and angry and then he said "I remember what it felt like to be in that position. No one saved me. I just laid there for hours wishing someone would be there, but no one came..." he stopped talking for a second and saw Nappa's face.

"I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you without a second thought." He said angry and quiet again.

I hurt all over. I was laying down on a rough blanket in a blue shirt that was way too big for me. What hurt most of all were my legs where he had attacked me like he did momma. I hate that green man. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Why'd he have to hurt me and momma. Why'd he have to take me away from her? I had to tell the small guy to take me to her. I had to.

"Uh..." Was all I could manage to say because my throat hurt so bad from crying, but it was enough to get their attention. They turned their heads towards me and the small man looked sad when he saw me.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Nappa asked me.

"Wuhh." I couldn't pronounce my V's yet, but I tried. I really wanted to tell him my name, but it just wouldn't come out. My throat said no.

"Wuh? What kind of a name is Wuh?" He yelled.

"Vegeta she can't even say her own name this was a total waste of time I say we just ki-"

"Not. Another. Word." Vegeta looked at me and then turned back to Nappa.

"Just go do something instead of bothering me. I have training to do." Vegeta said meanely.

"Whatever." Nappa said walking out the door not even closing it behind him.

"I am going to have to know the name your mother gave you, and I know it's not Wuh." He said as he walked around the almost empty room. There was a big brown box with handles sticking out of it and another door that was probably the bathroom beside the box. He reached into the brown box and pulled out a clear bottle with water inside and walked over to me. He sat down and pealed the blue shirt off of me. I began to think he was gonna do the same thing as the green man and I started crying.

"I won't hurt you." He said nicely but he sounded kind of mad and he blew his breath out loudly.

"I lied actually. This shit smells gross and it burns but it's gonna clean your cuts." he said again.

He wasn't kidding. He poured some of the stuff I THOUGHT water on my body and I just had to scream because it hurt so bad. He stopped and used his fingers to hold my mouth shut.

"Listen, this won't be easy. Life is gonna suck, and you're going to hate it here just like I do, but it'll make you tough. Never, ever cry in front of these people. It makes them laugh. It makes them happy to see you hurt, so don't let them see it. Don't make them happy kid, they don't deserve it. This crying shit stops here I had to learn young, and so will you." He kept pouring it on me and it burned just as bad but eventually it stopped. I couldn't help but keep crying a little, but it wasn't as loud. Momma had told me I was two and a half years old, and that I could cry if I needed to, because I was still a baby.

"It's a start. Now get some sleep, we'll do this again two times everyday until the cuts disappear."

"Umha." I choked trying to say.

"Just go to sleep. Talk tomorrow." He said pulling the string on the light making everything dark.

**_ That was the hardest thing I have EVER had to write I was on the verge of tears. I was thinking about scraping the chapter, but I guess it had to be done as well. I absolutely HATE Zarbon. I did even before I made him a majorly disturbed prick. Does anyone think Vegeta is a bit OOC? I'm trying to stay true to his original character. I know he's capable of caring for a child, but I'm not sure how he would at this point in time. I'll try to fix it later on. Also the song that I was listening to while writing this was A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold it's a great song unless it reminds you of Zarbon..._**


End file.
